Chasing Shadows
by Maddasahatter
Summary: Dead?" He asked, the maniacal grin spreading further across his face. "Oh no, Matt, far from it..." MelloxMatt. Rating will go up.
1. Lead

I'm still not sure how serious I'm going to treat this story. The idea started off as crack, but now its developing into something more. I won't give out too many details now, because this is going to be one hell of a ride, but I'm anxious to hear any feedback you might have.

Please read, enjoy, and review if you feel like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own...nothing.**

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the screen in front of me. Surely, what I was viewing was a prank. It had to be. But even as I tried to dissuade myself from accepting the message in my inbox, I knew it was authentic. I had received it over the network only accessible by Wammy's children, and a fake was out of the question. The message read simply:

_Matt._

_I know you've been tracking me. _

_This has been going on for too long. I'__ve decided to confront you face to face._

_Meet me outside the old Barry's on Westheimer tomorrow at 7._

_I'll be waiting._

I had to make a conscious effort to keep the cigarette from falling out of my mouth as I finished scanning the message.

So Mello knew I was trying to find him. Shit. I didn't think I had been that obvious. Honestly, I had only managed to get a few leads, and I hadn't even caught site of the blonde. The fact that he knew I was on his trail meant I was doing more terribly than I originally thought, but still...

He was willing to meet me. That was the most shocking part of all. I didn't know what I would say when I finally confronted him. In reality, I had been both hoping for and dreading our reunion. There was the possibility he would reject me entirely at this point, since he had other henchmen to do his bidding for him.

I leaned back farther in my computer chair, allowing a puff of smoke to fan out across the screen. Well, I had made it this far. There was no use in getting cold feet now, I had already moved to America, and with the move, forfeited any future I had back in England. The only real question that remained in my mind was whether or not a bullet proof vest would be a wise choice.

Nah. He wouldn't shoot me. Hopefully...

I couldn't stop the grimace that crept its way across my face. Anxiety was rearing its ugly head.

"Fuck..."

I looked like a bloody wreck, as did my apartment. I would need to clean up before tommorow.

With a sigh, I sprung from my chair and headed for my bedroom. No time like the present to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer, this is merely a prequel.


	2. Lamb

After receiving all the notifications and alerts in my inbox, I decided to update this story early. That means the chapter is shorter than I originally planned, but I'll compensate for its length soon, I promise =]

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

The bar that Mello wanted me to meet him at was located on the very outskirts of L.A., and had been closed for several years. I parked a few blocks away from my destination, wanting to have time to clear my head and get in another cigarette before confronting Mello.

My hand shook slightly as I lit up the end of my Menthol, but I forced it to stop immediately. If I appeared afraid when he saw me, it would only end badly. I needed to put up a strong front, despite how nervous I was on the inside.

The light behind me was dying me as I turned onto the street the bar was located on, and I could spot a single figure standing far away. I pushed my goggles reluctantly up onto my forehead as I languidly slung along the pavement, focusing in on the person on the far end.

As I drew closer, the figure became illuminated by the street lights and fading sun. It turned to me slowly, and at first, I thought I was looking at a girl. Funny. After all this time, Mello still hadn't lost his feminine features.

"Hey, Matt" He said casually, a tiny smile gracing his features.

"H-Hey..." I answered weakly, flicking away my cigarette.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?"

Suddenly, all the confessions and things I had yearned to tell him fled my mind. Instead, I wanted to give a sarcastic retort back, somewhat irritated with the way he phrased the question. Yes, it _had_ been a while, but that was _his_ fault. He was the one who left Wammy's in a huff, brushing past me on his way out as though I was part of the wall and not his only friend in the world.

The words caught in my throat, and I stayed silent. He didn't seem surprised by my response, though, and approached me slowly.

As he came closer, something seemed off. Perhaps it was his eyes, which for a moment appeared to be a darker color than their usual green. His features were still soft, but there were angles to it I didn't think anyone could acquire in just a few short years.

He extended his arms slightly, beckoning me forward. Without my brain's consent, I walked forward, surrendering as I embraced him lightly.

"Mello..." I murmured softly.

He gave a small laugh in response, and I stiffened. That laugh sounded harsh.

I was about to pull away, but I felt something dig into my back. There was a sharp pinpoint of pain, and I suspected I had been injected with something.

I swore, staggering backwards as my vision began swimming. I looked up into the eyes that gazed down at me wickedly, and I felt myself falling backwards, towards the pavement.

A pair of arms caught me carelessly, and I was heaved upwards as I was cast completely into darkness.

* * *


	3. Ensnared

This is where the crack comes in. I tried to have everything make as much sense as possible, so if its still confusing, I apologize in advance. If you have any questions, you can leave them in a review and I'll respond either over PM or in the next chapter if the same question is asked more than once.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Meh...nothing.**

* * *

When I finally came to a few hours later, everything was dark and I felt sore all over. I quickly realized that the darkness was due to a piece of fabric that covered my eyes, and the soreness arose from my arms being bound tightly behind my back.

I shook my head slightly in an attempt to ward off the sedative that still clouded my mind, and a chilling voice suddenly spoke out from among the silence.

"Awake already, Matt?"

My first reaction to the voice was to freeze up before responding.

"Yes...who are you?"

A chuckle was the only answer I got, and I heard footsteps slowly drawing closer. I struggled against the bonds that held me down, but it was useless. Finally, the footsteps stopped just short in front of me, and a pair of hands roughly tugged the blindfold up over my head.

If I could have jumped, I certainly would have. Two red, devilish looking eyes gazed down at me. A smirk graced the owners face, which was framed with the same golden hair I had presumed to be Mello's.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, my voice shaking despite myself.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so harsh with me, Matt. I'll explain everything if you relax"

My eyes darted to the left suddenly as I noticed a table covered in all sorts of cosmetics, contacts, and hair dyes. From the looks of it, there was a very extensive collection of stage make up as well.

I couldn't help the furious pounding of my heart as I turned my attention back to the man who had disguised himself as Mello.

"I'm sure that, as a child of Wammy's and a friend of Mello's, you've heard of me before. If not, allow me to introduce myself now. My name is...Beyond Birthday. B.B. For short."

"I know who you are...You're the one who was first chosen to be L's successor, aren't you? L told Mello that you were dead."

"Dead?" Beyond asked, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. "Oh no Matt, far from it...you see, while I was stuck in that hell hole of a prison, people started dropping dead of heart attacks, all around me. Police were having to file reports, left and right..."

Beyond took a step back, lost in the recollection.

"So, when I faked my death along with several of my fellow inmates, nobody suspected a thing. The body count was so high, the coroner barely checked my body. I used a sedative similar to the one I just injected you with, and my heart rate went flat for a few hours. When I awoke outside the prison gates in an ambulance, my death had already been recorded, and I escaped without anyone being the wiser...."

He finished with a smile, before bursting into shrill, cackling laughter. The sound of it frightened me, and I was glad when he stopped, sobering up before he continued.

"But, once I escaped, I went into hiding for a while. And as soon as I came out to look for our dear L, he was gone. Dead"

A silence passed between both of us. The look on Beyond's face clearly spoke of his feelings on the matter.

"I never got the chance to surpass L while he was alive...and so, I was at a loss for what to do. But then it occurred to me"

Beyond looked at me, a curious glimmer in his eye.

"If I could succeed in L's final endeavor, I would surpass him after all. It didn't matter if L was around to see it, I would have peace in my own heart. With that thought it mind, I set off for Wammy's to look further into what L had been doing while I was locked away. I found out everything about Kira, and about the three children who were in line to follow in L's footsteps"

"How did you manage to get inside Wammy's without anyone noticing?" I asked, surprised no one had questioned him.

"The institution began falling apart as soon as L died and you three left. Roger's security is very easily infiltrated"

He studied me for a moment before speaking again.

"I read up on the golden child, Near. His file said he was working for the government and was in America. I then looked up Mello, who was also in America, but working with a very different set of friends. And finally, Matt, I examined your file..."

I didn't appreciate the sudden shift in tone when he began speaking of me.

"It seems that you left without any intention of stopping Kira. It said that you left for America too, presumably to join up with Mello. But you haven't had any success in that venture, have you?"

At that moment Beyond placed his hands on either side of my chair, looking down into my face.

"You've been wandering around, doing nothing but looking for a friend who abandoned you. I know how it feels, to be rejected by the one you admire. And thats why I chose to seek you out, Matt. I need your help. I want to be involved in this case, and you were the easiest Wammy's child to get to. All it took was for me to pose as Mello to have you come running into my arms. Its a good thing that you did, too, because I have something I want to share with you."

He pulled back and withdrew a map of L.A, a specific area of the map circled in red.

"This is the location that Mello is currently hiding out at. I succeeded where you failed in finding him. As a favor for giving you Mello's address, I want you to serve as my eyes and ears. You are to go to this location, join up with Mello, and report back to me every evening with your findings. I hate having to be so indirectly involved, but with you serving as my help, I think things shall work out quite nicely. Besides, I have the feeling Mello is going to be a lot more trusting of you than he would be of me."

He crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

"You want me to spy on Mello...?"

"Yes. It won't be too hard, I plan on bugging you to some extent. Mello and Near should both be headed in the same direction, so if I have a connection to one of them, its like having a connection to both of them."

"I don't like the sounds of this...If Mello thinks I've betrayed his trust, he's going to shoot me"

"Then don't get caught" Beyond responded simply.

I stared at Beyond blankly, the unease clearly written on my face.

"If you choose not to work with me, its going to turn out badly for you. I understand that Mello didn't have a strong attachment to Wammy's, but it seemed from your file that you did. It would be rather unfortunate if anything were to happen to your home..."

He smiled as I glared up at him, my response rushed.

"Alright. I'll help you"

"Excellent" Beyond said, clapping his hands.

He walked behind the chair I was tied to, undoing the bonds. I stood up once I was freed, rubbing at my wrists and studying Beyond.

The man seemed off his rocker. But, I was being given the chance to see Mello again.

I'd just have to see where things took me.

* * *

There's your crack. Please leave a me a review and tell me what you think of it.


	4. Hide Out

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I'm sorry for the delay on this one, I've just had a few other ideas that I've been working on, and this was the last thing I updated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Just like the last time I had prepared to meet Mello, I parked several blocks away from my destination, but this time it was more for safety reasons rather than anything else. The worry that plagued me before still lingered, although it wasn't as bothersome as it had been. I repeated the mantra: _Grow a pair _to myself all morning, and, after several cigarettes and a few energy shots, I felt in control enough to take the plunge into Mello's hide out.

As I walked down the street towards my target, I took notice of my surroundings. There wasn't much lining the worn down pavement on either side of me, just a few old crack houses that had long been out of commission. Nobody spared me a second glance until I made it to what was unquestionably the location Mello was staying at.

It was fairly large in comparison to the other houses on the block, and several expensive looking cars were parked outside of it. _I _wouldn't park my baby anywhere near the place, but I imagined the two heavyset men stationed outside on the driveway kept away any troublemakers.

"Hey" One of them called to me suddenly, fixing his gaze upon me.

I froze on the spot, turning to him in an unassuming manner. I was glad for the goggles covering my eyes then. Undoubtedly, it made my expression harder to read for anyone who didn't know me.

"You're not from around here, are you? This area is off limits. Get lost. Now."

I refused to be chased away that easily, and I spoke up quickly.

"Hold on a minute. You guys know Mello, right?"

The two blinked, sharing a look between each other before speaking to me again.

"The fuck kind of question is that? Of course we know the boss"

Oh. So he was the boss. Well, I should've known he would be. It wouldn't be like Mello to be anyone's subordinate, but still. I had no idea he had the kind of authority to boss around beefcakes like these.

The smaller of the two men spoke up.

"How do you know Mello....?"

"I'm his friend."

Their eyebrows raised in unison.

"No, really. We went to the same orphanage. I just came here to talk to him...to warn him"

The lie slipped from my mouth before I could think about it, and they seemed to be buying into it.

"A warning...?"

"I'd prefer if I could speak to Mello directly. You can search me if you want, I'm not armed or bugged."

The bugged part was also a lie. Beyond had placed a tiny surveillance camera in on my goggles, but it was hidden behind the lens, and the chances of anyone finding it but Beyond himself were very slim.

They exchanged looks once again, but seemed to believe me. The smaller man pulled out his gun, however, and trained it on me.

"Sorry. Rules are rules. Guests are to be held at gunpoint until Mello gives clearance"

_'How welcoming...' _I thought sardonically. Well, as long as he didn't accidentally fire, I wasn't going to object.

I approached the driveway cautiously, one of the men guiding me in front, the other holding me at gun point from the back. The front door to the complex had several sets of locks, and the man ahead of me spent a good few moments at the door before pushing it open. He stepped inside, leading the way through the dark house. There were a few lamps scattered here and there, and I could hear loud rap music issuing from what I assumed to be the meeting room.

When we finally reached the gathering area, I realized that this was a fairly large, close knit group that Mello had joined up with. Sure, there were a few hookers here and there, but as I gazed around at the other people in the room, it seemed to me that everyone had known each other for quite a while.

The man that had guided me to the room stepped forward and spoke to a man whose body language clearly indicated that he was second in command. He was lounging lazily on the couch, his arms slung around two girls on either side.

"Rod, this guy here says hes a friend of Mello's, and that he has a warning for him. I thought I'd at least let him say his piece, if Mello's willing to hear it"

Rod's face seemed blank, before slowly melting into irritation.

"I suppose we have no choice now. Why don't you ever call ahead before making these judgment calls? What if he was a cop?"

"He didn't look like one..."

"They never do" Rod sneered, standing from his place on the couch and brushing away the girls.

"Go get Mello, then._ I'm_ not going to wake him up"

The man did as he was told, leaving the room. I couldn't help but notice that he was shaking slightly as he did so.

When the man returned, he was sporting a black eye that hadn't been present before. Flanked on his left, in full, leather bound glory, was Mello.

His eyes rested upon me, and I couldn't recognize any emotion in those blue, piercing eyes.

"Who is this...?"

As he raised the question, I felt myself freeze up. Was he feigning ignorance to save face, or did he really not remember me? Sure, I might appear a little different, and the goggles might have been a new accessory, but I shouldn't have been beyond recognition.

The men that had brought me inside looked at me accusingly.

"They said he was your friend" Rod spoke up, his face darkening considerably.

"Friend..." Mello said, the faintest trace of a smirk on his face. "I wasn't aware I had any"

Suddenly, he withdrew a small hand gun from his pants, the smirk fading.

"Bist du vedruckt?" I asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up as I spoke his native language. "Es ist mich, Matt"

"Matt...?"

I pulled the goggles down from around my head, meeting his gaze full on.

He didn't move, his hand still on his gun. For a moment, he looked angry, his face twisting in a rather unpleasent matter.

"Follow me." He beckone me forward, casting a threatening glare at anyone who might question his actions, before turning on his heel and leading me out the room.

* * *

Matt's speaking in German for those two sentences. He says ... "Are you crazy? Its me, Matt"

Once again, I apologize for the late update! I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible.


End file.
